


Someone has to Remember

by LumaBoop



Series: 10 Chimes For Veterans 2015 [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Veterans Day, Veterans Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumaBoop/pseuds/LumaBoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raiden continues to add fire to the legacy.<br/>2nd Chime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone has to Remember

Same place each time, but somehow, Raiden always gets turned around.

So many people there. So much history, whether it was right or wrong. The bones speak, and when he closes his eyes, he swears he can hear the cannon fire, the shout to charge, the gunpowder burning the air about the battlefield. Old war. The ground knows the truth.

And so it always takes him a while to get to the grave site, even with Sunny and John there to steer him in the right direction. The Arlington National Cemetery in Virginia is very famous and well taken care of, even in this era, but there are some places lost to time. Moments at certain graves in which not just one body is buried. At least, not physically.

“Raiden! Here it is!” Sunny chirped. Jack was holding a bundle of Forget-me-Nots and three Easter Lilies. The two older children smiled up at Raiden, but then calmed down at the somber look on the cybernetic man’s face.  
  
“In Memory of a Patriot --- Who Saved the World”  
  
Isn’t that always the case? Anyone could walk past this particular unmarked gravestone and think ‘well so did every soldier buried out here’. Because ‘all soldiers matter’, or was that how the meme went these days? Raiden couldn’t keep up. But, no. Not every soldier was what this gravestone represented. Not just one person... but three.  
  
Raiden exhaled gave John and Sunny each a lily, who dipped their heads and thought a thought. A prayer or a desire... whatever the thought. And then put the flowers over the grave afterwards. Raiden didn’t need to close his eyes to reflect--- to understand. To know that, even if it was just him and his PMC crew, someone had to keep coming back here. Someone had to hear the voices, remember the promises, keep the legacy alive.

Because these weren’t just any patriots. They truly did save the world. They were Bosses. Snakes. Destined to be despised, their accomplishments slandered, muddied, or erased completely from the previously Patriot controlled data streams. But Sunny knew. And so did John. And so did Raiden-- Jack. And he would keep bringing the younger ones to this place and tell them the story of the Boss. Of Big Boss. Of Solid Snake. And of himself. Because, whether it was right or wrong, the legacy had to continue, unfiltered, straight from the source.  


After the story was done, he placed down the final flower, in honor of a man who passed before his time. Who was created as a creature of war, but lived his final moments as a breathing, thinking, bleeding person. David.

Raiden could hear the whispers, and was happy to bear the load.

“C’mon. We have one more stop to make.” The rest of the flowers were put down, and Raiden took the next generation away. The legacy would continue.  



End file.
